Two Sides of a Coin
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: Born to the world with no knowledge of his family history, Takashi is blind to the Fate and Destiny that is waiting for him. Wrapped in lies and deceit for too long had confused him which side is right and which is wrong. Eye blindfolded to the truth in front of him, he must unravel the truth of his existence, for light or for darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover fic! This idea had been bugging for a long time so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of it, if I do, Takashi would have been devoured and ravished ;P**

**Warning: YAOI!**

* * *

Takashi sighed tiredly as he trudged toward the vegetable shop in the town. Touko had asked him to buy some groceries for dinner and he doesn't have the heart to deny her when she looked really exhausted, even when he has many things to do. His relationship with the two Fujiwaras is getting better after the years they had taken him in. He had told them about his ability after much persuasion from his friends, both human and yokai. They had accepted him with open arms, not thinking him as a freak or a liar. They said that they are relieved that he had finally trusted them enough to tell his biggest secret. Takashi had never cried harder than that night. After years of living in constant fear, he has someone who accepted him for who he is.

The funniest thing are when Shigeru asked if Nyanko is a yokai. It had been awkward but the stupid lucky cat had decided to change into his human form. Yes. A human. He had the gall to try to flirt with Touko but Takashi had instantly bonked his head with a spiritual charged fist. That teaches the fat cat a lesson for a good long time until the yokai had decided to change his target toward Takashi. Every day, the yokai had both sexually and mentally harassed him. But Takashi only saw him as a big brother figure rather than that of a lover material. Yes, Takashi is gay; he knew it from the start because he had never showed any interest on the beautiful and gorgeous female and yokai that surrounded him every day.

His friends had also accepted him with open arms and in fact, they are like his loyal and fanatic followers, except for Kaname and Taki. Together, they all had formed a club for yokai investigating as cover but the real purpose are to help both yokai and human who are in need. Over the years, Takashi had gained many loyal followers (stalkers) most of the yokai who he had given back their names had pledged their loyalty to him, following and doing everything he said like loyal puppies. As time passed, his used to be small group of yokai family had grown into a group of yokai clan or rather family. Neighboring and passing yokai called them as Heiwa Natsu, because of their tight knit bonds and peaceful behaviors. Madara, Misuzu and Hinoe had become the acting leader because Takashi doesn't want to be one until he graduated from high school, which is in one more year. The whole Spring Plane (I don't remember what the town's name is. If anyone know, please do tell me) had become Heiwa Natsu's territory and base. Every yokai in it, no matter how strong or weak, are a part of it and respected Takashi as if he is a god but the boy had vehemently denied it.

Also as the time passed, his power had grown even stronger and bigger than before. It is so strong that he can literally suffocate both human and yokai with it. So, he had begrudgingly asked Matoba Seiji for help because Shuuichi did not know how to help. Seiji had given him an artifact in the shape of a necklace that used to be Reiko's, Takashi's grandmother. It was laced in charms and seals that helped him to suppress his ever growing spiritual power. Takashi had asked where the raven had gotten it but the man only gave him a mysterious secretive smile, which had irked Takashi to no end.

Speaking of the annoying exorcist, their relationship had sort of improved, a little. Takashi had struck a deal with the raven; the Matoba clan will stay out of the Spring Plane and wouldn't do anything to the yokais and ayakashis that are seeking for peace and salvation there. In return, Takashi would sometime help Seiji with some of his yokais problems. But that didn't stop the sly exorcist from pestering the blonde to join his clan. At every given moments, Seiji would always pops out of nowhere with that infuriating smirk of his and would start pestering Takashi into joining his clan. It nearly ended with a disaster when Touko mistook Seiji as Takashi's lover because the exorcist always sent gifts such as flower, chocolates, jewelries and cloth to their house, which Takashi had simply given to Touko and Shigeru

That's not all what changed over the years, Takashi had taken Touko's advice to keep his hair long to heart and now his silky golden yellow hair hair reached his slim waist. Madara did not stop commenting how girlish and tempting he looked and that earned the fox yokai a fully packed punch to the face and a black eye. Yokais and Shigeru commented how alike he is to his late grandmother, just even more kinder, caring, gentle, loving and without the sadistic and mischievous streaks. More than often, humans and yokais alike mistook him for a girl, even with the male cloth he is wearing. This started a rumor in the exorcists and yokai society about a golden haired princess with powerful spiritual energy and a big golden heart protected by an army of powerful yokai that are extremely loyal to her. Many strangers that curious about the rumor visited Spring Plane to make sure about it and this only served to add a lot more suitors to the oblivious Takashi, who doesn't even know he had charmed many humans and yokai alike with his natural beauty and wonderful personality. Many marriage proposal are personally rejected by an enraged Madara and Hinoe, who doesn't want their innocent and naïve little Takashi to be corrupted by those hideous and greedy creatures that are only after his power and look.

His power growing is also not the only changes; Takashi had somehow unlocked an ability of healing. This power can heal both yokai and human but mostly to yokai. More yokai came to him in hope of getting his blessing and kindness. They pledged their loyalty to him and vowed to protect him from the greedy humans, who had somehow gotten hold of the information. But it was only known by the exorcists and the upper echelons. Some others had named him "Youhime", like the legend of a woman that also have the power of healing at Kyoto a long time ago. And this piece of information didn't go unnoticed by the strongest yakuza yokai clan: Nura-Gumi.

* * *

**Tada! Like it? Hate it? Any flame would be used to fry my marshmallows it would be yummy~~ 3**

**Leave a review!**

**Edited: 28/10/2013**


	2. The Fated Meeting

**Chaos everyone~~ I would like to say thank you to MangaFreak3 and xXxIRISxXx for reviewing my first chapter *give out marshmallows* Sorry if Taka-chan seems to be a little OCC and Gary-Stu-ish in the last chapter. I have fixed it and there's a reason why I made it and there's some hints there.**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I do own it, I would have made Taka-chan more cuter.

**WARNING:** YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Running his hand through his long hair, Takashi exhaled a puff of warm air and shivered slightly when the autumn cold breeze slapped his pale skin. He tightens the creamy white scarf around his neck and buried his reddening nose into the soft fabric. Autumn had long since arrived at Spring Plane and the winter would be arriving soon. The lush green leaves were replaced by vibrant red, yellow and orange leaves, like a sea of fire that licked the whole forest. Fallen leaves scattered around the ground and some were blown away by the chilly breeze.

A small smile graced his pale pink lips as he smiled toward the group of yokai across the street, which is waving enthusiastically toward him. He chuckled in amusement when the hyperactive yokai were bonked on the head by his companion, who then proceed to scold the pouting yokai and turn toward Takashi and bowed respectfully. The blonde just waved his hand in a dismissing wave and continued his journey toward the vegetable store.

He entered the store and greeted the owner with a small smile. "Good evening, Miyuki-san" The owner, who has shoulder length light brown hair smiled toward her frequent customer. She is really fond of the kind and gentle boy, who had wormed his way into her heart unknowingly. "Good evening to you too Takashi-kun. Doing groceries for Touko-san, I presume?" She started a light chatter between them. Takashi nodded and went toward the display racks, where fresh vegetables are arranged neatly. He carefully chose the most healthy looking tomato and turned toward Miyuki, who is calculating the month's profit.

"How's Hayato-kun? Is he doing fine with his school?" He asked politely. Hayato is Miyuki's youngest son by the age of ten; he was diagnosed with leukemia and was secretly healed by Takashi. Miyuki's family is one of the little humans who know about his gift in paranormal and healing. She had accepted him for who he is and had just only known that Takashi was the mysterious visitor at her house, who had been secretly healing Hayato during night time. She was deeply indebted with him and was really grateful for saving her son, who the doctors had given up to save. The local citizens thought it was a God blessing for Hayato, who was on the last stage of his illness and not knowing it was Takashi who had done it.

Miyuki's smile brightened at the mention of her baby boy. "Haya-kun is doing great! Thanks to you and his brothers, he had managed to catch up with the subjects he had missed due to his illness. My baby boy had even gotten the Best Student of The Year award. I am so proud of him~" The woman squealed like a high school girl with crush. Takashi smiled wryly, he still hasn't gotten used to the woman's population sudden mode swing, no matter how long he had stayed with them.

"That's great. Please tell Hayato-kun I have a present for him" Takashi gave the married woman a secretive smile that could easily make both genders swoon him. Miyuki blushed and giggled into her hand. "Alright then, I will tell him later" She winked at the blonde, making her youthful face looked younger by a couple of years.

A comfortable silence draped over them and Miyuki absentmindedly hummed a song while her hands moved to continue her work. Takashi continued to pick up the vegetables that Touko had asked for him to buy. A movement at his peripheral view attracted his attention. His golden eyes moved over toward the cause of movement and let out a soft gasp. There, on the ground is a head. He abandoned the vegetables he had chosen on the rack and walked toward the neck-less head. He knew it was a yokai, from the spiritual energy it gave out. "Are you alright?" Takashi asked worriedly but also cautious if it would attack him. The head with dirty blonde hair rolled over and looked at Takashi in bewilderment. "Y-You can see….me?" The head croaked out with dry and raspy voice.

* * *

**So...that's it! *Confetti popping* Like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care as long as there's reviews~~ And like I said before, Flames shall be used to roast but this time I will use it to roast my turkey~~~**

**Guess whose head it is! The people who got it right will get some of my turkey!**

**Lunia out!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Notice

**Chaos my dearest readers,**

**I have a very important news to be said in this notice. I am sorry to disappoint but this is not a new chapter. The thing I want to say is, my parents had finally decided to ditch me off to my school's hostel, so I wouldn't be able to update any of my stories anytime soon. I can return home at least in two weeks time and that's doesn't guarantee I would be able to do any updates on my stories because I would be busy during this year because I have to fully pay attention on my studies to prepare myself for the next year's big exam. But don't worry, my stories wouldn't be abandoned, I will try updating as much as I can. I would also like to ask everyone's help to keep watch if anyone tried to copy my stories ideas and plot lines, your help would greatly be appreciated by me. Please leave a review on my stories or PM me if it do happens. **

**And also, I would like to say thank you for everyone's support during my short carrier as an authoress at this site, all of your reviews really lite up my life, it made me happy that there is someone out there who truly enjoy reading my work. It is a pleasure for me to be acquainted with you all and thank you again. No, I would never abandon you guys or replace everyone for anything, I will treasure the time I spent to create stories for everyone's sanctification, it still made me laugh when I remembered the it was already 4 am in the morning when I updated the stories and I had bags under my eyes and I was supposed to do a presentation in front of my class that morning. Your reviews blow away all of my exhaustion, leaving a warm sanctification that lulled me to sleep. Your constructive reviews pushed me to improve myself and my writing style and I am forever grateful for that. Even though English is not my native's tongue, I adore it because it gave me the chance to create stories, which in turn open the ways for me to know all of you. I will try to post new chapters that would make you felt its worth your time reading my stories and thank you for following and favorating my stories, no words can describe how happy and grateful I am right now.**

**Goodbye for now, I will try updating soon. Wish me luck for my future exams and for my success in my life. ****_Terima kasih kerana menyokong saya selama ini dan saya harap anda akan bersabar. Saya sayang kalian sehingga ke hujung nyawa saya. _****(This is in my native's tongue, it's Malay, translate it if you want to know what it meant)**

**Your grateful authoress,**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia**

**p/s: See you guys soon, ciao ciao!**


End file.
